This invention relates generally to wheelbarrows and relates more particularly to the handles of wheelbarrows.
Conventional wheelbarrows include a hopper supported on a pair of spread apart handle shafts. The shafts extend rearwardly of a front wheel to a location permitting a user to stand between the shafts for lifting and maneuvering the wheelbarrow.
Hand grips have been proposed for the handle shafts of wheelbarrows to accommodate a pivoting of handle shafts relative to the user's hands. This permits the wheelbarrow to be lifted up on its front wheel and emptied without requiring the user to change his grip. Examples of such hand grips are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,901,263 and 3,173,705.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand grip for a wheelbarrow handle shaft which accommodates a pivoting of the handle shaft relative to a hand positioned about the grip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand grip which promotes user comfort while the wheelbarrow is lifted or maneuvered.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand grip which facilitates the lifting and maneuvering of the wheelbarrow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand grip that is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow within which a new and improved hand grip is incorporated.